The New Neighbour
by Zelink4ever
Summary: There is a new neighbour that moved across from Heloise, will this cause Jimmy to get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Miseryville. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but there was something different going on today…

*yawn* Heloise woke up with a huge yawn. She opened her window to let the sun shine in, but instead she saw a moving truck across the street in the parking lot.

"A new neighbour I see." Heloise put on an evil smile.

Heloise put on her red dress and put her dirty blonde hair into a ponytail. Before she walked out of her house she made sure to take her nun chucks.

"You never know when I will need to use these!" She said evilly.

As she walked out she noticed Jimmy and Cerbee playing with their Frisbee. She could also see Beezy eating out of Jimmy's fridge through his window.

Heloise walked up to Jimmy.

"Hi Jimmy." She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Hi Heloise! Did you notice we have a new neighbour in Miseryville?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I did notice I was about to welcome him or her to town." She said with an evil smile.

"That's a good idea! I'll come too!" Jimmy said in an upbeat voice.

Jimmy and Heloise walked across the street and reached their new neighbours house. The house looked exactly like Heloise's house, but it was red and had an orange roof.

Jimmy rang the doorbell to their new neighbours house while Heloise was swinging her nun chucks preparing for a fight.

After a couple of seconds a young man answered the door. He looked the same age as Jimmy and Heloise (both the same age). As Heloise saw the young man she stopped twirling her nun chucks and her mouth was wide open in amasement. The young man looked exactly like Jimmy, but he had brown har and was wearing a blue and green striped t-shirt. He also had perfect teeth.

"Hello!" The young man said to the both of them.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy and this is Heloise." He said pointing to Heloise.

Jimmy nudged Heloise twice.

"Oh…um, Hi." Heloise said to the young man.

"Hi I'm Tommy!" He said while taking Heloise's hand and shaking it lightly while looking into her eyes.

Heloise face turns red as a respond to his hand shake.

Jimmy looks at Heloise and then looks at Tommy. He noticed they were smiling at each other.

_What is going on? Jimmy thought. _

"_Well I guess we should be getting home, right Heloise?' Jimmy asked looking into her eyes. _

"_Um… I guess…" She said sadly._

"_Wait! I'm having a welcome home dinner at my house. Do you guys want to come?" Tommy asked both of them. _

"_I would love to!" Heloise smiled excitedly. _

"_Great! Tonight at 6:00! Se you then!" He said happily while waving good bye. _

**_Author's Note: I might not update for a while so please be patient, thank you! _**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heloise was getting ready in her bedroom for the welcome dinner at Tommy's house. She wore a pink dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. Heloise was also wearing black mascara and pink lipstick.

Wow! I look great! I hope Tommy likes my dress… Heloise said to herself while looking in the mirror and blushing at the thought of Tommy.

She heard a knock on the door.

_That must be Jimmy and Beezy. _Heloise thought.

She walked downstairs and answered the door. When she opened the door she saw Jimmy wearing his green and yellow striped t-shirt with a bowtie. Beezy was also wearing his fancy cuffs.

"Hi Jimmy! You look good and Beezy… you look… fine." She said.

"Whoa… Heloise you look beautiful…" Jimmy said while looking at the ground shyly.

_He thinks I'm beautiful! _Heloise thought.

Heloise blushed and decided to change the subject.

"We should really start walking towards Tommy's house, he's probably waiting for us." Heloise mentioned.

"Hurry! I hope he has cake!" Beezy said in a rush while dragging his friends over to Tommy's house.

Jimmy rung the doorbell to Tommy's house. Before Tommy arrived to answer the doorbell she quickly pulled out her tube of pink lipstick and put some on.

The door slowly opened and Tommy walked out to greet his guests. Tommy was wearing his blue and red t-shirt with a bowtie just like Jimmy's.

"Hello everyone, the food is in the backyard. I hope you like barbeque!" Tommy said in a nice voice.

"I sure do!" Beezy said while running to the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard.

"Hi Tommy!" Heloise said in a sweet voice.

"Why hello Heloise you look marvellous today!" Tommy said while taking Heloise's hand and kissing it gently.

"Oh, I just threw this on, but thank you Tommy!" She could feel a blush form around her cheeks.

*cough* *cough* Jimmy faked cough towards Tommy to give him the hint.

"Oh… hi Jimmy. Well let's go to the backyard and get this party started!" Tommy said. He opened the sliding glass doors.

"Ladies first." Tommy said towards Heloise.

"Why thank you Tommy, how nice of you!" She said to Tommy.

_Ladies first, blah, blah, blah. What a fake! Their has to be something he's hiding. _Jimmy thought to himself.

Tommy's backyard was very beautiful. The lawn was clean and well trimmed, the patio was set up with table settings and food, and their was even a white gazebo on the side of the backyard. Flowers were also surrounded around the garden.

"Dinner is almost ready, but it seems like one of your friends ate it." Tommy said to his guests, while looking at Beezy.

"Beezy!" Heloise yelled with fire in her eyes.

Beezy looked up from the food he was engulfing in seconds. "What? It's so good!"

"It's fine I have plenty of more food in my kitchen, Heloise would you like to help bring in some food with me?" Tommy asked Heloise sweetly.

"Oh…um, sure Tommy!" Heloise said while blushing a little bit.

While Heloise walked away towards the sliding door leading into the house, Jimmy had a frown on his face.

_I see that Heloise has moved on… but I have to tell her how I feel about her… _

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" Beezy asked Jimmy as he was eating a turkey leg.

"I don't know, I just don't feel so good…" Jimmy replied.

"mmhmm… I know what's wrong, your jealous!" Beezy replied with a smile.

"No! I-I'm not jealous!" Jimmy replied quickly.

"Sure…" Beezy said sarcastically.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at Beezy.

"Jimmy, I know how you feel about Heloise, you don't have to lie." Beezy said.

"You do?" Jimmy questioned.

"Nope! But now I do!" Beezy smiled.

Jimmy gave Beezy an angry stare.

"All you have to do is tell her how you feel! She might like you if she knows you like her back!"

"B-but, I can't! She is in love with Tommy now… I waited way to long to ask her out and know it's to late…" Jimmy frowned.

He looked back at all the fun times He and Heloise had. The time they went to go see a movie together, the time she would help me in tough situations, and the time we almost kissed…

_Why didn't I kiss her! Maybe if I did she would love me instead of Tommy…_

His thoughts drifted away In a montage of pictures of Heloise.

But then the sliding door opened and out came Tommy and Heloise.

"We got more food!" Heloise yelled to Jimmy and Beezy.

"Beezy," Heloise said in a sweet tone. "DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD THIS TIME!" She yelled.

"ok ok, I won't eat it… sheesh." Beezy said backing away from the food. "Ohh… cake!" He said running to a table with a vanilla cake.

"Hey guys I know what will be fun! Why don't we have a dance party!" Tommy said happily.

"Oh Tommy, that's a great idea!" Heloise replied. "Isn't it Jimmy?"

"Sure." Jimmy said to Heloise.

Tommy turned on the stereo and a slow song came on.

"Oh this is my favourite song!" Heloise said eagerly.

"Would you like to dance with me, Princess Heloise?" He said giving out is hand.

"Umm…" Heloise looked at Jimmy.

"It's ok Heloise, go ahead I will just have some cake." He said sadly.

"Um, ok thanks Jimmy, you're a good friend." She said giving him a little smile.

_A good friend. That's all I am to her… She moved on. _

Heloise and Tommy lead their way toward the dance floor. Tommy placed his hands on Heloise's waist and Heloise wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. They swayed to the music and glanced into each others eyes.

He is so cute! But, what about Jimmy? I've always loved him, but he never showed feelings for me back? But Tommy seems to like me… I don't know what to do.

Heloise looked down at her feet and felt a little sad. Tommy took his hand and lifted Heloise chin up slowly. Tommy looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. Heloise looked into his eyes as well and grinned. He slowly leaned in and slowly moved towards her lips. Heloise leaned in very slowly too, but she stopped and looked at Jimmy behind Tommy. He had a disappointing look on his face.

_I can't do this… I don't want to make a mistake._

"I-I can't do this…" She looked up Tommy. "I j-just can't." She was free from Tommy's embrace and ran out into the house and out the front door.

_I can't hurt him… I don't want to hurt him, I-I love him to much..._

**_Author's Note: Thanks for being patient!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Heloise!" Tommy and Jimmy yelled to her as she ran away. **

"**What did you do to her?" Jimmy asked Tommy. **

**"What did I do to her. What did you do?" **

"**I didn't do anything! You were the one dancing with her…"**

"**Of course she was dancing with me, who else would she dance with, you? She must be insane to dance with you over me." he said laughing at the thought**

**"What is that supposed to mean."**

**"It means that you and Heloise are not going to happen."**

**"What?"**

**"She likes me not you, she just doesn't know it yet, but she will come back when she comes to her senses, then we will make out all night long he said smirking at Jimmy."**

**Jimmy's fist tightened up. **

**Tommy and Jimmy did not hear the sliding door open in the background.**

"**She must be a complete moron to runaway from a kiss from me… well of course she is, she hangs out with you-"**

"**Take that back!" Jimmy's voice arose. **

"**Take what back, I am telling the truth… what a stupid girl that one is."**

"**How dare you say that about Heloise!" He yelled. "Your the moron! Heloise is the smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever met! You treat her like complete crap! Any guy would be lucky to have a girlfriend like Heloise!" **

"**Aww I see what's going on, your jealous, how cute! Someone has a crush on Heloise, sorry to say, but Heloise is taken." Tommy said with a grin.**

"**No. I'm not." Heloise said as she walked through the sliding doors.**

"**Heloise! I missed you so much! Where did you runoff too?"**

"**You can cut the charade, nobody calls me a moron and disrespects my friends!" **

"**Heloise, I didn't mean it! I was just goofing around with Jimmy!" **

"**Well I hope it was worth it, I'm leaving." Heloise said while turning toward the door. She struggled to hold back tears, but finally the tears broke through. **

"**Wait!" Jimmy yelled as he reached out for Heloise's hand. **

**As Heloise turned around, Jimmy saw a different side of her. She was crying. Jimmy never seen Heloise cry.**

"**Heloise…your…crying…" He said quietly as he was looking into her eyes that were filled with sadness. **

"**I-I…" He stuttered in shock. **

_**Heloise is c-c-rying. I never seen Heloise cry, NEVER. **_

"**What do you want Jimmy? I just wanna go home, I've been ridiculed enough for one day…" She said.**

"**Heloise, I'm sorry, Tommy shouldn't have treated you like that, nobody should. You're the most… beautiful girl in Miseryville…" **

**Heloise's eyes opened wide when she heard what cane out of his mouth. **

_**He thinks, I'm beautiful! He cares about me!**_

_**Heloise looked at the ground and smiled softly. **_

"_**Do you really mean that Jimmy?" **_

"_**Of course I do, I would never lie to you." Jimmy said while gently lifting Heloise's chin so he can get a better look at her beautiful eyes. Heloise blushed as he touched her chin. **_

_**Jimmy put his hand on Heloise's back and said "I want you to know that I'm always here for you, remember that." **_

"_**I know, you were always there for me Jimmy. You have always been there to cheer me up…" **_

"_**Can I ask you a question, Heloise?"**_

"_**Ok, sure?"**_

"_**What happened back there? Why did you leave when you and Tommy were dancing?" Jimmy asked.**_

"_**Umm…I-I… couldn't kiss him…" Heloise replied. **_

"_**How come? Don't you like him? I saw the way you look at him so I assumed you liked him." Jimmy said.**_

"_**Well theirs this other guy I like, but he's different, he cares about me, he knows how to have fun, and loves me the way I am… H-h-he's you." **_

_**Heloise looked down at her feet and back at Jimmy.. Jimmy slowly leaned into Heloise and Heloise did the same. As they got closer and closer their was less space between them until their lips were finally pressed against one another's.**_

_**As they finally separated, Heloise said "Did you know how long I have been waiting for that?" **_

_**Jimmy smiled softly.**_

"_**Not as long as I've been waiting for." He smiled. And with that Jimmy took Heloise's hand and kissed her on the cheek.**_

_**The End **_


	4. Thank You

Hey everyone! I hope you have enjoyed this story! Thank you for the reviews, they bring a smile to my face. I am thinking about making a new story, if you think I should make a new one I would be glad to do so. Thanks for reading! P.S. Jimmy was jealous XD

-Zelink4ever


End file.
